Dream or Fantasy ?
by HolmesHouse
Summary: Quand Hermione se pose des question, et ne fait rien pour éviter l'inévitable... Ron qui doit affronter la férocité de Malfoy, Hermione qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête, et Harry qui réflechis et assiste aux cours très particuliers de Dumbledore...


Il était tard dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Hermione un livre à la main, lisait au clair de lune près de la fenêtre. Harry quand à lui regardait la carte que Fred et George lui avaient donné durant sa troisième année. Carte qui avait appartenu à son père et ses camarades de classe.

Ron était monté se coucher, le travail à fournir l'avait épuisé, et ses deux amis avaient presque eut à le porter jusqu'au dortoir.

« -Il faudrait qu'on trouve un endroit un jour. Déclara posément Harry sans quitter des yeux la carte des Maraudeurs.

-Un que… De quoi tu parles? Demanda Hermione.

-Depuis que cette folle à intégré l'école, et que tu as proposé à a peu près toute l'école de venir nous rejoindre dans un endroit spécifique à l'AD, il faut chercher un endroit ou on puisse sans problème se cacher d'elle. Non? Déclara Harry. Tu pensais à quoi toi? Ça fait près de deux semaines qu'on se remue toi, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny et moi à trouver l'endroit parfait. »

Hermione regarda Harry avec ses grands yeux noisette, elle pensait effectivement à autre chose. Cela faisait approximativement sept jours qu'elle ne pensait qu'a lui. Elle avait fait certains rêves qui l'avaient perturbée, dont un ou ils s'embrassaient passionnément.

Elle sortit ses souvenirs de son esprit et reprit la lecture du livre intitulé _La défense contre les forces du mal pour débutants._ Il avait raison, ce qu'Ombrage avait prévu comme planning de cours pour l'année était ridicule.

« -Je sais ! Avait elle déclaré presque instantanément.

-De quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu sais? S'exclama Harry relevant la tête si brusquement qu'il s'en fit mal à la nuque.

-La salle va et vient ! Aussi connue sous le nom de Salle sur demande ! Continua-t-elle le regard étincelant. Voila ou on pourrait aller pour les cours de l'AD ! »

Elle fila sans en dire plus dans son dortoir et Harry tenta de la suivre.

« -Hermione… Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il, mais les marches de l'escalier s'étaient aplanies, et il glissa jusqu'en bas des dortoirs. C'est pas vrai… marmonna-t-il de dépit en attendant Hermione. »

Elle descendit en glissant sur la pierre lisse en forme de toboggan.

« -Regarde, déclara-t-elle en ouvrant un livre à une page bien précise, là, la salle sur demande, aux deuxième étage derrière la tapisserie des deux trolls en tutu.

-Et? Qu'est-ce qu'elle à de particulier cette salle? Répondit Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

-Lit ça. Déclara-t-elle en pointant son doigt sur une ligne. »

Harry s'exécuta, puis releva la tête pour regarder Hermione.

« -Tu es brillante. Vraiment. Soupira-t-il. »

Elle rougit un instant et retourna près de ses affaires, saisit un Gallion d'or qu'elle pointa avec sa baguette magique. La tranche du Gallion changea, et apparut en lettres gravées « demain. Tapisserie des trolls aux tutus. Deuxième étage »

« -Voila tout le monde est au courant. Déclara-t-elle.

-Vraiment. Impressionnant. Répéta Harry, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, ferma le livre et le posa sur la table la plus proche. Il la regardait avec insistance, et s'approcha davantage. Elle ne bougeait pas. Le regardant avec la même intensité.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire exactement Harry? Demanda-t-elle quand il fut à moins de cinq centimètre d'elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire exactement? Répondit le garçon aux cheveux ébènes. »

Il se rapprocha.

« -Reste où tu es. Murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne veux que te féliciter. Répondit Harry. »

Il s'approcha encore un peu, son nez frôla celui d'Hermione.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant deux secondes qui parurent une éternité à leurs yeux écoutant leurs souffles respectifs, embruns délicats aux odeurs suaves et enivrantes.

« -Arrête. Déclara-t-elle bien que son corps lui hurlât le contraire.

-Je n'ai rien fait encore. Déclara Harry d'une voix rauque et délicate. »

Ils se regardèrent, face à face les yeux verts émeraude de Harry plongeant dans ceux noisettes de Hermione, et inversement. »

Elle ferma les yeux, voulant à la fois savourer ce moment, et reprendre ses esprits. Mais Harry, pencha la tête vers elle, et ses lèvres douces percutèrent celles de Hermione dans une violence incomparablement douce.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et pouvait maintenant regarder la pupille du garçon se dilater.

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps, leur baiser à la fois fougueux et délicat les précipita sur la table d'a coté. Harry un sourire sur les lèvres, savourant le gout de celles de la brune aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Hermione lui mordant la lèvre de temps à autres se délectant de la sensation procurée.

Toute raison avait quitté son esprit, maintenant, ce qui comptait a ses yeux, c'était de l'embrasser, encore, et encore, et encore.

* * *

><p>Encore ce fichu rêve. Pensa-t-elle quand elle ouvrit un œil et que toute vision de Harry n'était qu'imagination.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir signifier. Se murmura-t-elle. »

Tout le monde à part elle dormait encore. Elle saisit sa montre sur sa table de nuit ou trois livres à la reliure épaisse étaient empilés et la regarda. Six heures.

Hésitant sur ce qu'elle allait faire, elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain des préfets. A cette heure ci, elle serait déserte, les préfets y allants plus souvent le soir pour prendre un bon bain dans l'idée de se relaxer.

Elle prit ses affaires de douche, et son change qu'elle fourra dans un sac, puis elle prit la direction de l'endroit désiré.

La salle commune des Gryffondors était quasiment vide, à l'exception de quelques matinaux qui relisaient des cours, ou d'autres qui s'entrainaient à jeter des sorts.

Non, aujourd'hui je fais une pose, je ne révise pas, je vais chercher ce que signifie ce rêve. S'ordonna-t-elle à elle-même.

« -Hermione? Déclara une voix familière. »

Elle se retourna.

« -Harry? Tu ne dors pas? Demanda-t-elle, les joues passant à l'écarlate.

-Non, j'ai encore fait des mauvais rêves. Murmura-t-il.

-Dans le cimetière? Susurra-t-elle à Harry. »

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« -Où va tu? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Dans la salle de bain des préfets. Répondit Hermione.

-On t'attends ici avec Ron ou bien on se retrouve dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner? Demanda Harry avec un sourire. »

Elle frissonna, mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve, Harry ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments pareils, et puis, le soir ou elle avait compris où faire les réunions de l'AD était déjà loin, et d'ailleurs il ne s'était strictement rien passé. Se persuada-t-elle.

« -J'irai directement dans la grande salle. Ne m'attendez pas. Déclara-t-elle la voix assurée.

-D'accord. A toute à l'heure. Répondit Harry ses yeux verts braqués sur elle. »

Elle fit demi-tour, et sortit par le cadre de la Grosse Dame qui ne cilla pas.

La fraicheur du château était agréable. En quelques minutes elle se retrouva dans la salle de bain où, comme elle l'avait pensé, il n'y avait personne. Elle fit couler de l'eau dans une baignoire, et alluma des petites flammes du bout de sa baguette pour donner à l'endroit une lueur relaxante.

Elle se glissa dans l'eau, et se trouva parfaitement à l'aise. Elle ferma les yeux, et réfléchis à voix haute.

« -Il ne peut pas m'aimer, c'est impossible. Pas lui, pas Harry. Je le considère comme un frère, rien de plus. Et puis moi non plus je ne peux pas l'aimer. Et si… Non Hermione reprends toi. »

Elle secoua la tête et plongea dans l'eau tiède.

Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ressente quoi que ce soit pour moi, il n'est pas fait pour moi, et puis que diraient Ginny et Ron. Ron qui est fou de moi mais qui n'ose rien dire. Ginny qui est folle de lui, mais qui n'a pas encore trouvé la force de le faire. Songea-t-elle.

Elle remonta à la surface, les cheveux trempés. Elle se frictionna les cheveux avec un soin pour cheveux rêches, et retourna sous l'eau.

Bon, ce n'est qu'un rêve Hermione, il n'y a rien entre toi et Harry, il n'y à rien. Se dit elle.

Elle termina de se laver, puis s'habilla de façon habituelle pour assister aux cours. Elle enfila sa petite montre d'argent, et descendit vers la grande salle retrouver ses amis.

Cette sixième année à Poudlard s'annonçait prometteuse. Harry et Ron passaient le plus clair de leur temps à ennuyer des jeunes première années qui n'avaient rien fait. Et depuis que Ron était préfet, il se devait d'assister à des réunions. Hermione aussi devait assister au réunions, et Harry passa donc quelques jours seul à trainer dans les couloirs, ou assis sous un arbre dans le parc. Ginny qui devait passer ses Buses cette année, n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour rester avec lui, et de dépit il discutait avec Neville qui sentit sa popularité grimper grâce à Harry.

« -Hey, Harry! Lança le garçon. Comment vas-tu?

-Paisiblement, Ron et Hermione sont encore à une de leur réunions. Déclara-t-il la gorge nouée.

-Luna aussi y est. Répondit Neville. Ça ne te manque pas un peu toi l'AD?

-Oh si, mais maintenant qu'Ombrage est partie on à plus ce souci là.

-Il y'a quand même Rogue, ça nous donnerai une autre bonne raison de continuer non? Répliqua le garçon en s'asseyant au près de Harry.

-Non. On ne peut pas dire que Rogue ne nous apprenne rien. Il est hargneux, c'est vrai. Ajouta Harry en voyant Neville s'offenser. Mais on à pas d'excuse. »

Harry sourit à Neville et les garçons parlèrent jusqu'à onze heures avant de devoir aller en cours.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se raconter dans des réunions pour que ça dure aussi longtemps? Se demanda le garçon aux cheveux ébènes se sentant trahi.

Il rejoignit la salle de cours du Professeur McGonagall dans un état secondaire, l'esprit embué par l'idée que Hermione et Ron s'amusent avec les autres préfets, tandis que lui devait s'ennuyer avec Neville dehors.

Quand il leva les yeux en direction du bureau de McGonagall, il vit Hermione, mais pas Ron. Comme cela lui parut étrange, il se dirigea vers elle.

« -Hermione? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il.

-Je rend mon insigne de préfète. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Tu rends… Quoi? S'exclama Harry.

-Je ne veux plus être préfète. Pas cette année en tout cas. Déclara-t-elle une larme à l'œil.

-Mais. Pourquoi? Demanda le garçon en plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Draco Malfoy a été nommé préfet en chef. Et Miss Granger m'a expliqué qu'elle ne pourrait pas être sous ses ordres. Elle me rend son insigne pour éviter une catastrophe. Déclara Posément McGonagall.

-Malfoy… Préfet en chef? S'interloqua Harry. C'est un mauvais rêve, ce n'est pas… Possible…

-Si malheureusement. Déclara Hermione qui se précipita dans les bras de Harry.

-Et… Et Ron? Demanda-t-il en passant sa main sur ses cheveux bouclés pour la rassurer.

-Il est toujours préfet, je lui ai demandé de ne pas offrir a Malfoy une double victoire. Déclara-t-elle dans le cou de Harry. »

Il frissonna, et sourit.

« -Malfoy aura du mal à se faire entendre avec Ron a ses cotés. Déclara Harry victorieux.

-Il est vrai miss Granger. Ronald Weasley est aussi préfet en chef. Déclara McGonagall en esquissant un sourire. Maintenant si vous voulez bien rejoindre vos places. »

Hermione regarda Harry, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine. Elle était heureuse en même temps qu'elle était triste. Elle allait perdre Ron, elle en était presque sure.

Harry souriait, il était content qu'elle ne soit plus préfète bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Ses yeux verts regardant délicatement la jeune fille.

Le cours de Métamorphose se passa merveilleusement bien, Hermione, comme d'habitude fut la première à changer ses objets dans la forme désirée. Et elle aida Harry en le conseillant sur comment onduler sa baguette pour réussir le sortilège.

« -Là regarde, tu tournes le poignet, et tu fais un huit avec ta main. Déclara-t-elle en pointant le vide avec sa propre baguette.

-Je tourne le poignet, et un huit… répéta-t-il en faisant un mouvement identique à celui d'Hermione. »

La pièce de bronze ne bougea pas.

« -Essaye d'aspirer plus le mouvement vers toi après avoir fait le huit. Déclara-t-elle en refaisant le mouvement en pointant le pied d'une chaise devant elle. »

Le pied bougea et se transforma en un chat miniature.

« -Miss Granger, je vous prierai de remettre le pied de cette chaise à sa place. Déclara McGonagall en regardant le chat en bois miniature.

-Pardon madame. _Accio_. Déclara Hermione en pointant le chat. »

Hermione fit le mouvement inverse et le chat reprit sa forme initial de pied de chaise.

Harry était intérieurement hilare, et quand Hermione le regarda l'air honteuse il n'en pouvait plus et explosa littéralement de rire.

Hermione ne tarda pas à le suivre. Mais quelques instants plus tard, ils reprirent et Harry parvint à changer sa pièce en un minuscule dragon de cuivre.

« -Oh Harry, il est magnifique. Déclara Parvati Patil en passant une tête par-dessus son épaule gauche.

-Merci. Mais c'est Hermione qui m'a aidé, elle à réussi du premier coup elle. Déclara-t-il en la regardant, joyeux. »

Les joues de Hermione passèrent à l'écarlate. Ses yeux verts la firent frémir, et elle détourna le regard pour récupérer son Gallion qu'elle changea en chat.

« -Oh qu'il est beau. Professeur McGonagall, on peut le garder? Demanda Parvati en attrapant la petite bête dorée.

-C'est vrai qu'il est magnifique Miss Granger. Avoua McGonagall. »

Hermione fit sensation jusqu'à la fin du cours, les trois quart des élèves la félicitant pour avoir réussi une aussi jolie métamorphose.

McGonagall avait permis aux élèves qui avaient réussi à changer la forme de leur pièce à garder l'animal. Et Harry avait donc gardé son dragon en bronze.

« -Il est vraiment minuscule. Déclara Hermione en le regardant s'accrocher au pull de Harry.

-On dirait un Magyar tu ne trouve pas? Demanda Harry en attrapant le dragon qu'il plaça sur son épaule.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais il à l'air plus amical que celui que tu as du affronter pendant le tournoi. Déclara Hermione. »

Harry sourit, elle avait bien raison sur ce point là. En plus il ne crachait pas le feu.


End file.
